This invention relates to a system and method for transferring pipe between a storage device for the pipe and a pipe string extending over a well.
Hydraulic workover units for transferring pipe between a storage device and a pipe string extending over a well, or the like, are well known. These units traditionally have been limited to a series of winches and associated equipment, requiring heavy manual labor to deliver the pipe, via the winches, from a pipe rack to an elevated position for lowering into a work basket, or the like, for introduction into the well, and visa versa. Therefore, what is needed is a more automatic system that reduces the manual labor and the time involved in these type of operations.